


Strangers in the night

by Faithless_3105



Series: Strangers [1]
Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faithless_3105/pseuds/Faithless_3105
Summary: Lucas gets lost on a country lane. What happens if he accepts help from a stranger?





	1. A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally meant to be a one shot to try and get me over my writers block but apparently my brain doesn't work that way. This is my first attempt at actual smut so I hope you enjpy it.

Lucas was speeding down a country road. He'd had another arguement with his father that morning about his apparent lack of direction in life and had decided to make the most of the late summer sunshine and go for a ride to try and clear his head: he'd never had much chance to explore picturesque countryside that surrounded him before and he thought it was high time he rectified that. The only problem was that night had now set in and he had absolutely no idea where he was. He rounded a corner onto what passed for a main road in these parts and when he couldn't see any signs he pulled over to the side to check his phone.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you," a soft, feminine voice called from the darkness, "there's never any signal around here."

Lucas looked up and was suprised to see a beautiful woman appearing out of the darkness, walking slowly towards him. Moonlight twinkled playfully in her eyes as she noticed Lucas checking her out as she approached.

"Why do I get the feeling I've just used up a lifetimes worth of luck, I was worried I'd have to spend the night sleeping in a field." Lucas flashed his most charming smile though the gorgeous brunette in front of him just laughed.

"I wouldn't rule that out just yet, depends where you're trying to get to?" Lucas awkwardly looked away and scratched his head wonderinghow much of an idiot for heading out without a plan. She grinned as she searched his face and seemed to be enjoying making him squirm.

"No idea," he sighed in resignation, "preferably somewhere with a bed and toilet. I'm not really the rugged outdoors type."

She made a bit of a show of inspecting him. "Really? Never would have guessed," sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Glad I can be a source of amusement for you."

"After the night I've had, babe, think I deserve it. Anyway your best bet to find a place to stay at this time of night is the next town over," she said and pointed down the road, "bout 20 miles that way."

"You're planning on walking 20 miles in the dark?" Lucas asked incredulously.

She laughed out loud, a glorious sound of pure joy that Lucas instantly loved. "God no! I'm all for a good ramble but that would be pushing it even for me. I live in a village about 2 miles down tnat lane." She pointed to a pitch black turning a little ways up the road. "It absolutely dead this time of night though, which is why I said town was your best bet."

Lucas was still a bit unsure, he couldn't see a single light anywhere in the distance. "You sure you're going to be ok walking down there on your own?"

"Worried I'll get accosted by another stranger on a motorbike?"

"If I remember correctly, you accosted me."

"Fine, I've learnt my lesson. I will never stop to random people lost in the middle of nowhere again." She flashed him another brilliant smile before darting across the road and disappearing back into the darkness. The only proof she'd been there was the lingering floral notes of her perfume and Lucas couldn't help but smile as he took a deep breath as if to savour it. Her spunky personality had been a bright spark in an otherwise boring existence and her selfless kindness had been a balm to his soul. This mornig he had felt a little helpless but a few minutes in her presence had brightened his day and nothing seemed quite as bad as it did even an hour ago. He hopped on his bike and started the engine with every intention of trying to find his way home only to look down at his fuel gauge and swear.

"Fuck!" he yelled. In his desperation to find his way he'd apparently forgotten to keep an eye on his fuel level and was currently down to fumes meaning there was no way he would make it 20 miles. Lucas knew he had to find fuel fast and he didn't even think before kicking his bike into gear and heading after the enchanting woman who had helped him before.

He knew she heard him approaching as she had briefly looked when she heard his engine but purposely looked forward shaking her head as he caught up with her.

"So...there's a village 2 miles down this road?" Lucas slowed to match her pace though she showed no intetion of stopping to talk to him.

"If you remember, I said I wouldn't help random strangers any more." 

"Am I really a stranger though, given that we've a,ready spent a few minutes talking." She didn't even look at him when he spoke and Lucas knew she was fishing for something. "Mine name's Lucas by the way, and thanks for stopping to help me earlier." She finally turned to him and smiled and Lucas felt himself smile in return.

"Sorry to be the one to dash your hope but Mrs. Collins runs the only B&B in the village and she will have turned in for the night hours ago."

"Any petrol stations?" She checked her watch.

"Closed an hour ago why, you running low?"

"Fumes." Lucas chuckled the sighed. "Guess it is the field for me. So much for my luck."

"Trying to guilt trip me?"

"No! God no! I would never try and impose on a stranger."

"Emma." Lucas pulled his bike to a standstill and stared at her, the gears in his head turning trying to figure out if he understood what she was implying. She, Emma, turned around and smiled at him. "If you've got enough to give me a lift home you can stay in my brother's room."

"You sure?" Lucas was shocked but wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Emma shrugged. "My brother moved to Australia last month so I got a spare room and a change of clothes if you want." She let out a big sigh. "To be honest I've had a shit day and just want to get home and have a drink."

Lucas' heart went out to her. "Hop on" he said, "I haven't got a spare helmet with me so hold on tight." Emma didn't hesitate before climbing on behind him and pressing how body flush against his back.

"Ready when you are, babe. Just head straight down this road, I'll tell you when to turn." Her breath warmed the back of his neck as she spoke and Lucas had to swallow hard as he revved the engine and kicked off. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, he thought, knowing full well it was too late to turn back now. He would just have to see what tomorrow would bring.


	2. Drinking games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some alcohol fuelled fun

A cozy looking cottage had greeted him when Emma pointed out which house to pull up to and Lucas was once again greatful to whichever deities had sort fit to bless him with his current good fortune. When they entered the place was tidy and uncluttered; Lucas was suprised to feel so relaxed, as if he already felt at home as soon as he walked in the door.

"My brother's room is on th right at the top of the stairs, bathroom is opposite." Emma gave a brief tour as she made her way into the house. "If you need towels or a phone charger or anything let me know." She walked into the living room and headed straight to a cabinet on the wall. Lucas choose to follow her, wanting to spend a little more time in her presence.

Emma pulled out a bottle of dark red liquid and held up a glass towards him, "want a drink?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Polish cberry vodka, be careful its strong." She warned sitting herslf down on the sofa and patting the spot next to her in invitation. Lucas happily obliged and raised the glass she'd poured for him.

"Cheers" they said togther and both downed their shots. Lucas could feel it burn as he swalled and couldn't help coughing.

"Told ya!" Emma smirked but refilled his glass anyway.

"Are we drinking to anything in particular?" Lucas asked.

"Just to temporarily forget" she said with a sigh, quickly downing her shot again.

Lucas choose to sip this time, not wanting to get too drunk. "I won't pry."

Emma smiled in thanks. "I'll be fine. Men I know can be dicks, no offence, but good friends are hard to find. Thats what hurts the most." Lucas murmered his agreement. He had been betrayed by people he thought had been his friends before and could definitely relate. 

Lucas slowly finished his second shot as Emma downed her third. "You're holding out on me" she accussed as she noticed him sipping again.

"Sorry, I didn't want to get to drunk so I could get out of your hair first thing. Wouldn't want to impose."

"Bollocks to that! Enjoy yourself, let go, its not like you have to worry about me judging you."

"I guess that's true, I've just never been one to drink for drinkings sake."

Emma thought for a second before smiling at him and turning to face him. Their knees brushed against each other and Lucas felt a jolt of electricity course through him. "If thats your stance so be it. How about a game of never, ever?"

Lucas saw the challenge in her eyes and, at this moment in time, he couldn't think of a single reason to turn her down. "Sure, why not."

"Great, I'll start. Never, ever have I kissed a girl." She smiled and held his eye as they both downed their drinks.

Lucas had to admit he was suddenly intrigued. "Never, ever have I had sex with a girl." Emma certainly wasn't shy and made sure to hold eye contact with him as they both downed their shots again. Lucas let out a shakey breath and shot her his own smouldering stare.

"Never, ever have I kissed a boy." Emma downed her drink and pouted when she noticed his glass hadn't been touched. Lucas was glad he could still maintain a little control in this game as he had a feeling this game would be hotting up soon. Not adverse to where things were heading, Lucas got an idea for his next question.

"Never, ever have I cheated on someone." Lucas announced. Emma smiled at him as they both left their drinks untouched. Lucas knew it might not seem like the most important question but he definitely felt more relaxed when her hands remained by her side.

"Never, ever have I had a threesome" said Emma downing her shot again. Lucas' was once again untouched and she sighed. "I'm starting to think you have an unfair advantage. You might be a bit too vanilla to play this game with me."

Lucas bristled. He didn't want to seem arrogant but 'vanilla' wasn't a word his former partners would have accussed him of being and his ego definitely wouldn't allow the gorgeous woman sitting infront of him to think that either. "Never, ever have I enjoyed BDSM," downing his shot straight away.

Lucas was happy when Emma caught his eye before downing her drink as well. He could almost see the sparks between them and tried to subtley readjust himself as Emma licked her lips. He couldn't help but wonder which side of the handcuffs she preferred to be on.

"Never, ever have I had anal sex." Emma confidently announced and she seemed genuinely suprised when he didn't reach for his glass. "Really?"

Lucas shrugged, "I never felt comfortable asking for it" he admitted, feeling a little shy under her intense gaze.

"Maybe that's something we can rectify," Emma said, moving to straddle his lap. Lucas' hands instinctively moved to her thighs and had to draw on all his will power to not start stroking them.

"You sure you want to do this?" Lucas asked, noticing that the bottle of vodka was now half empty, and not wanting to risk taking advantage of her. "I don't want you to regret anything later." Emma smiled and cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes as stroked her thumbs along his cheekbones. 

"At this point I think I'd regret it more if I didn't." Lucas searched her eyes for confirmation, eyes that suddenly seemed so clear and sure, and Lucas found that he couln't agree with her more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own all characters I use I simply use them to fuel my fantasies.


	3. Kinks revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol has lowered their inhibitions and the night has just begun.

Lucas moved his hands, his fingers brushing under the hem of her shorts to grab her arse and pull her into him. Their lips crashed together in a bruising kiss, Emma's hands craddling the back of his head to deepen their kiss, tongues meeting in a frantic dance as sheer lust took over them both.

Lucas broke the kiss to trail his lips along her jaw and down her neck, trying to take a moment to cool his ardor. He usually preferred a slow seduction taking pleasure from turning his partner into a puddle of goo and knowing he was responsible for the look of pure bliss on their faces. There was something about this woman, however, which got instantly under his skin; it was like she somehow knew exactly how to react to turn him on the most. Even now she was shifting so he could kiss every inch of her neck, moaning sweetly and grinding her body against his, especially when he sucked hard on her pulse point.

"Maybe we should move this upstairs" Emma suggested, her voice breathy with desire.

Lucas couldn't agree more and quickly stood up, easily lifting her with him. Emma giggled, wrapping her arms and legs tightly around him and dropping a quick kiss to his lips. Lucas adjusted his grip, holding her securely against his chest as he carefully made his way up the stairs as Emma nibbled his ears.

"Turn right," she whispered as they reached the top, moving to pay attention to his neck. Lucas groan and kicked in the door before throwing her down on the bed. He quickly took off his jacket and tshirt, desperate to wrestle some control over his desire, though he couldn't help but smile at the look of pure lust as Emma's eyes raked over his sculpted chest. She reached out to try and touch him but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Uh-uh! Your turn next." He said gesturing to her clothes. Emma pouted but obligingly stood up from the bed as Lucas pulled out a chair from under the desk. Emma seemed to get the hint he wanted a show as she slowly pulled down the zipper on her hoodie, letting it fall gently off her shoulders and down her arms. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she combed her hands through her hair and down her body, squeezing her breasts before continuing their journey to the hem of her tank top. She turned away from him, looking back over shoulder and cheekily biting her lip before deftly removing her top. Lucas shifted slightly in his chair trying not to draw attention to how much he was enjoying this.

Emma undid her shorts, arching her back as she slowly pushed them over her butt and letting the drop to the floor as she swayed her hips. She turned back to face him, never once breaking eye contact as her hands went behind her back to unhook her bra, letting it slide down her arms before cheekily throwing it in his lap. Lucas stood up as her hands went to her pants.

"These next" he commanded, pointing to his jeans. He had to swallow as Emma dropped to her knees infront of him, stroking up his thighs before moving to undo his jeans. She raised her eyebrow in question as her fingers ran under the top of his boxers and Lucas nodded, silently telling her to remove them as well. Her eyes went wide as his dick sprang from its confines, almost hitting her in the face. She stared at it for a moment before her tongue darted out to taste the precum that had pooled at the tip. Lucas couldn't help moaning at the sight and that was all the encouragement she needed to take him completely into her mouth. He tried not to growl as he hit the back of her throat, her tongue massaging along the vein on the underside of his penis as her hand twisted around the base. Lucas wound his hand into her hair and gently rocked his hips causing her to moan and hollow her cheeks as she tried to suck him deeper into the wet heat of her mouth.

Lucas could feel his excitement growing to quickly and it took all of his will power to pull out, taking deep calming breaths to try and regain some control or this night would be over far too quickly.

"Get on the bed" he ordered as he removed the last of his clothes. She seemed to enjoy it when he was being forceful and Lucas could definitely work with that: he was planning on making it an exceptional night for both of them. He slid off her pants, which he was pleased to had already become wet, and wrapped them tightly around her wrists and placing them behind her head.

"Be a good girl and don't touch" he wispered in her ear before trailing a series of nips down her neck to her breasts, his hands stroking down her back and over her arse. Lucas took his time playing with her nipples; alternating between rolling them around his tongue, sucking and grazing on them with his teeth. She writhed and mewled under his ministrations which only spurred him on to tease her more, lightly scratching down the back of her thighs with his nails. Emma arched off the bed and let out a loud moan.

"I love the noises you make" Lucas said, continuing to move between her breasts. A faint blush crept over her cheeks but he was happy to note that she wasn't discouraged, if anything she got louder, relaxing and enjoying the sensations. The glazed look in her eyes told him she was close as he started to kiss his way down her abdomen. He stroked up the inside of her thighs, lightly brushing around her apex causing her to whimper in frustration and buck her hips. His hands replaced his lips on her breasts and pinched her nipples hard and Emma gasped.

"I thought I told you not to touch." Lucas settled himself between her legs, gently opening her labia so he could get a good look at her.

"Lucas" Emma whined, desperately close to release and she couldn't help wriggling, trying to get more contact.

Lucas tutted and flicked her clit hard. "Naughty girl, didn't anyone tell you that patience is a virtue."

"Please" she begged, her need evident on her face.

"Since you asked so nicely," he replied, deciding to take pity on her and laving her hard nub with his tongue. Lucas had been trying to calm himself down, to try and prolong the nights pleasures, but the wanton image she was presenting as he looked up at her was definitely not helping matters. He groaned and bit down on her clit in frustration but apparently that was all she needed to push her over the edge.

Emma called out her release as her heels dug into the mattress, her hips lifting clean off the bed. Lucas gently stroked her legs as she came back down, riding out the aftershocks, taking a moment to calm himself down a bit but still happy to know how much she was enjoying herself.

When her body stopped shaking and her breathing evened out a bit Lucas returned his tongue to her clit, inserting a finger into her at the same time and curling it to find her most sensitive part and causing her to gasp.

"More" she moaned, grinding her hips onto his finger.

"Thought we'd agreed on something else?" Lucas queried, looking up at her for confirmation.

"True" she replied, drawing her heels to his butt to open herself up more. "Just to let you know its going to need a bit more prepping than usual. I would help but..." She lifted her bound hands up for emphasis.

Lucas bit down on her clit again. "You are sounding far too coherent for my liking" he scolded, collecting some of her own fluids and trailing his fingers down her core to tease her anus.

Emma hummed her appreciation and shifted her hips to allow him even better access. "Keep that up and it wont be long till I'm a jibbering mess again." Lucas pushed one of his fingers inside her arse causing her to groan. "There's some lube in the top draw of the bedside cabinet," she gasped out, trying to match Lucas' movements as he thrust his finger in and out of her.

He took her advice and thoroughly coated two of his fingers before reinserting them, gently rubbing her clit with his other hand, elicting a steady stream of moans from the wanton goddess beneath him. Lucas could feel how close he was but didn't want to risk hurting her so carefully added a third finger, making sure she was ready for him before putting on the condom he'd found in the draw beside the lube and generously coating himself. He knew he wasn't small and it took all of his self control to slowly enter her, closely watching her face for any signs of discomfort. He gently rocked back and forth, moving a little deeper with each stroke. Emma wimpered in frustration at the slow pace but Lucas'firm grip on her hips prevented her from doing anything about it.

Lucas groaned when he was finally fully sheathed. He had to take a moment to breath and make sure he didn't climax there and then from the incredible heat and pressure around his cock. Emma arched her back, desperately trying to encourage him to move. He put her legs over his shoulders and gave her arse a resounding smack. 

"Don't make me tell you again" he said moving in long, slow drawn out strokes, purposely winding her up, "unless, that is, you want me to punish you." Desire flashed in her eyes and she bit her lip and Lucas nearly came on the spot. Never one to turn down a request from a lady, Lucas flipped her over in one smooth move, pulling her up onto her knees and slamming back into her. He gave her arse another smack once he was fully sheathed again and felt her squeeze him in respose. "So you like it rough?"

"Yes" came the breathy reply from beneath him, rocking her hips as much as she could in her current position. Lucas growled and grabbed a fist full of her hair, pulling her back as hard as he dared, bringing his other hand around to play with her clitoris, wanting her to get as excited as he was.

He set a grueling pace, pounding into her hard and fast, intermittently smacking her arse. He could hear her increasingly frantic moans and knew she was near herself.

"Oh god, Lucas!" she cried and that was the last straw for him. With one last thrust he slammed into her as hard as he could, pulling her back into him and biteing hard on her neck to quiet his shouts, using his last concious thought to keep playing with her. She joined him in his release, sqeezing even tighter around him as if milking out every last drop from him as the collapsed on the bed in a panting heap.

Lucas cleaned himself up after he caught his breath again and rejoined Emma in her bed, suddenly a little self-concious and unsure of what to do. Emma snuggled into his side but looked up at his face, likely sensing his hesitation.

"You can tell me to bugger off if you want to" she said.

"Given that I just buggered you, I don't think that would be fair" Lucas replied with a smile.

She laughed and kissed him lightly on tbe lips. "You did a bloody good job of it too." Lucas chuckled and settled her more comfortably into his side and he couldn't help but note how perfectly she fit there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt at smut so any feedback is greatly appreciated.


End file.
